


Добро пожаловать в клуб любителей Тэдзуки Кунимицу!

by Haanoele



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanoele/pseuds/Haanoele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано по заявке: Односторонний Атобэ/Санада/Фудзи/Тэдзука. Тэдзука асексуал, но Атобэ, Санада и Фудзи в это не верят. Бесплодные попытки соблазнения, возможно, возникновение новых пейрингов на почве безысходности. A-</p><p>Отдельная благодарность Niou Masaharu и Levittra Hazard!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Добро пожаловать в клуб любителей Тэдзуки Кунимицу!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: Односторонний Атобэ/Санада/Фудзи/Тэдзука. Тэдзука асексуал, но Атобэ, Санада и Фудзи в это не верят. Бесплодные попытки соблазнения, возможно, возникновение новых пейрингов на почве безысходности. A-
> 
> Отдельная благодарность Niou Masaharu и Levittra Hazard!

**Добро пожаловать в клуб любителей Тэдзуки Кунимицу!**

 

Правила клуба:

1\. Участникам чата предлагается доносить до окружающих весь спектр своих страданий и в красках описывать случаи, связанные с бесплодными попытками достучаться до сердца объекта Т.

2\. Участники чата обязуются проявить понимание и отказаться от попыток преследования с целью уничтожения лица, чьи попытки завоевать объект Т. могут оказаться небесплодными.

 

Из клубного чата:

 

**Дата: 13 ноября**

**Число участников: 5**

SmilingCactus ＞ Сегодня на обеденной перемене Тэдзука ел угорь с овощами. Кажется, он даже улыбался.

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Что? Ты уверен?

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ У тебя есть доказательства?

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Представь мне их, я приказываю тебе!

Koutei123 набирает сообщение …

Koutei123 ＞ Не подтверждать свои слова доказательствами – НЕПОЗВОЛИТЕЛЬНО!

SmilingCactus ＞ Ну что вы, у меня есть фото.

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Давай их сюда, живо!

Hitman_Goya ＞ Тэээээдзуукааааааааа!!!

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Кто-то давно не ел нормальную еду, а-а?

Koutei123 набирает сообщение …

Koutei123 ＞ Потратить все деньги на то, чтобы приехать в Токио из Наха, – как можно быть таким беспечным?!  

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Эй, а тебе самому слабо все бросить и притащить свой зад из Канагава?

SmilingCactus ＞ На одной из фотографий отчетливо видно, как краешек губ Тэдзуки чуть приподнят вверх.

Koutei123 ＞ Эй, Атобэ, не твоего ума дела куда и когда я должен ехать!

SmilingCactus ＞ Тэдзука расслаблен, его взгляд прикован к коробочке с обедом.

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Моего Величества касается все, что прямо или косвенно связано с Тэдзукой!

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Да, даже ты, Санада.

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ И кстати, откуда у тебя вообще компьютер?

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Фудзи, я не понял, где фото?

Justdrinkmyjuice＞ Сегодня во время обеденного перерыва я видел, как Тэдзука шел по коридору в направлении теннисного клуба. Вероятность того, что он хотел узнать, как проходит подготовка к региональным соревнованиям, – 61,2%. Из этого следует, что Фудзи может блефовать.

SmilingCactus ＞ А, Инуи. Как поживаешь?

SmilingCactus ＞ Переслать тебе фото ваших _секретных_ тренировок с Янаги? Мне кажется, они тебе понравятся.

SmilingCactus ＞ И кстати, тебе еще рано собирать на меня точные данные. 

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Эй, Инуи, ты же не член клуба?!

Justdrinkmyjuice ＞ Я в статусе постоянного наблюдателя. Ты сам разрешил.

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Ладно, неважно. В любом случае, Я выкупил ресторан в центре Токио на весь вечер и собираюсь завтра пригласить туда Тэдзуку сразу после школы. Падите ниц перед моими блестящими идеями по завоеванию сердца Тэдзуки!

Koutei123 ＞ Атобэ, это бесчестный поступок!

CharmPointNakiBokuro＞ Почему это, а?

Koutei123 ＞ Ты так неприкрыто пользуешься своим положением!

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Просто смирись, Санада.

 

**Дата: 14 ноября**

**Число участников: 4**

SmilingCactus ＞ Интересно, чем закончился совместный поход Атобэ и Тэдзуки в ресторан?

Justdrinkmyjuice ＞ Вероятность того, что Тэдзука не сломается под натиском уговоров Атобэ, – 90%.

CharmPointNakiBokuro входит в чат

CharmPointNakiBokuro＞ Какого черта?!

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Мой лимузин подъехал к воротам школы всего лишь через 15 минут после окончания занятий! Проходившие мимо одноклассники Тэдзуки сказали, что он уже ушел! Как он смел уйти не дождавшись моего ослепительного появления?

SmilingCactus ＞ Я слышал, что сразу после занятий он вместе с друзьями отправился в «Кавамура-суси». Возможно, кто-то успел пригласить его туда раньше, чем ты. ^^

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Что?

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Фудзи, отвечай мне, это был ты?

SmilingCactus ＞ Как знать.

SmilingCactusвыходит из чата

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Фудзи, я вижу тебя насквозь! Интернет - не помеха для «Королевства Атобэ»!

Koutei123 ＞ ХА-ХА-ХА! Умри в отчаянии, Атобэ Кэйго!

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Ты когда-нибудь научишься говорить нормально, а?

Hitman_Goya ＞ Атобэ-кун, как насчет того, чтобы объединиться и вместе устранить Фудзи?

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Китэ? Не уверен, что союз с тобой принесет мне выгоду.

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Ты вообще должен быть благодарным за то, что тебе посчастливилось сходить со мной в ресторан вместо Тэдзуки.

Justdrinkmyjuice ＞ Атобэ, ты повел в ресторан вместо Тэдзуки - Китэ?

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Можешь считать это чем-то вроде благотворительности. Он живет  непонятно где и метет кладбища, чтобы подзаработать. Раз уж я выкупил ресторан на весь вечер, то решил проявить снисходительность – не пропадать же деньгам.

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Кстати, Китэ, если хочешь, я куплю тебе обратный билет до Наха. Не уверен, что тебе стоит продолжать соревноваться со мной за право обладать Тэдзукой.

Koutei123 набирает сообщение…

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Эй, Санада, по-прежнему с трудом печатаешь?

Koutei123 набирает сообщение…

Koutei123 ＞ Китэ, твоя выдержка достойна восхищения!

Koutei123 набирает сообщение…

Koutei123 ＞ Атобэ!

Koutei123 набирает сообщение…

Koutei123 ＞ Я стремительный словнр мрлнич!

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ И, смотрю, по одной и той же клавише два раза попасть не можешь…

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Даже не пытайся соревноваться со мной в скорости печатания, Санада!

Justdrinkmyjuice ＞ Вероятность того, что эти двое готовы соревноваться друг с другом в чем угодно, – 100%.

 

**Дата: 17 ноября**

**Число участников: 5**

Koutei123 ＞ Будучи восхищенным выдержкой Китэ я собрал волю в кулак и пригласил Тэдзуку на чемпионат по сёги.

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Очень романтично. Я думаю, Тэдзука оценил твою способность мыслить творчески.

SmilingCactus ＞ А по-моему, было очень весело! Кроме того, сегодня ведь – День Сёги.

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Фудзи, ты, что, с ними ходил?

SmilingCactus ＞ Я просто направлялся домой, как вдруг заметил Санаду. С моей стороны было бы верхом неучтивости не поприветствовать его, ведь он проделал весь этот путь из Канагава в Токио. 

Koutei123 ＞ Если действовать решительно – даже черти уйдут с дороги!

SmilingCactus ＞ Было крайне приятно встретиться.

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Кончайте трепаться, что там с Тэдзукой?

Justdrinkmyjuice ＞ Вероятность того, что Атобэ раздражен, – 76,7%.

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Заткнись Инуи, тебя не спрашивали!

Koutei123 ＞ Тэдзука поблагодарил меня за приглашение.

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Да ну?

Koutei123 ＞ Да.

SmilingCactus ＞ Правда, он ушел через 30 минут после начала турнира, сославшись на очень важные дела.

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха!

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ И это ты называешь свиданием, а, Санада?!

Koutei123 ＞ Да что ты понимаешь, Атобэ?!

Hitman_Goya ＞ Интересно, это когда-нибудь кончится?

SmilingCactus ＞ Кстати, Инуи, а что ты сегодня подлил в чай Тэдзуке на перемене?

 

**Дата: 19 ноября**

**Число участников: 3**

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Что происходит! Я не могу дозвониться до Тэдзуки – у него все время занято! Я собираюсь пригласить его на концерт Бетховена в следующее воскресенье.

Koutei123 ＞ Эй, Атобэ, ты все еще доверяешь этим бездушным железкам?

Koutei123 ＞ Настоящий мужчина при крайней нужде должен лично вручить приглашение избраннику.

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Так и не разобрался с телефоном, который Я подарил тебе, а, Санада?

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Кстати, отличная идея. Самое время воспользоваться моим личным вертолетом.

Justdrinkmyjuice ＞ Атобэ, это нелогично. Там нет площадки, чтобы посадить вертолет!

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ У меня есть опыт прыжков с парашютом. Кто из вас способен на такое ради любви, а?!

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Счастливо оставаться, простые смертные! Я отправляюсь в дом Тэдзуки, чтобы лично пригласить его на концерт!

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха!

CharmPointNakiBokuro выходит из чата

SmilingCactus входит в чат

SmilingCactus ＞ Всем добрый вечер! ^^

Justdrinkmyjuice ＞ О, Фудзи. Что-то ты припозднился.

SmilingCactus ＞ Я разговаривал по телефону с Тэдзукой. Он с семьей отправился на выходные в Камакура, вернется только завтра вечером. Я пропустил что-нибудь интересное?

 

**Дата: 20 ноября**

**Число участников: 4**

Hitman_Goya ＞ Кстати, кто-нибудь в курсе, а Тэдзука вообще когда-нибудь с кем-нибудь встречался? Инуи-кун, готов поспорить, у тебя есть данные.

Justdrinkmyjuice ＞ Мои данные не для публичного доступа.

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Инуи, как Король этого чата я выкину тебя отсюда, если ты сейчас же не выложишь нам всё, что тебе известно!

Justdrinkmyjuice ＞ Атобэ, ты все еще расстроен, что не смог пригласить Тэдзуку на концерт?

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Инуи!

Justdrinkmyjuice ＞ Хорошо-хорошо. Честно говоря, у меня нет таких данных. Тэдзука слишком хорошо скрывает свою личную жизнь от окружающих.

Fundoshi_Forewa входит в чат

Fundoshi_Forewa ＞ Инуи! Для того, кто собирает данные, такая оплошность недопустима!

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Хм, Санада, да ты наконец выбрал себе подходящий ник. Предыдущий был излишне пафосным для тебя.

Fundoshi_Forewa меняет никнейм на Koutei1234

Koutei1234 ＞ Чертов Акая! Я думал, что он приходил ко мне утром, чтобы позаниматься!

Koutei1234 ＞ КЬЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕ!!!

Koutei1234 ＞ И, да. Про Тэдзуку попробую спросить у Рэндзи.

Justdrinkmyjuice ＞Ты считаешь, что у него может быть больше данных о Тэдзуке, чем у меня?

Hitman_Goya ＞ Но ведь у тебя нет самого главного, Инуи-кун.

Hitman_Goya ＞ А еще, сегодня я приготовил гоя-сок по своему особому рецепту и собираюсь на днях угостить им Тэдзуку!

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Ты, что, убить его решил, Китэ?

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Тэдзука, жди меня, и я спасу тебя!

Koutei1234 ＞Нет, Тэдзука, ядолжен сделать это первым! Столь малодушный человек, как Атобэ, не достоин чести спасти тебя!

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Тэдзука, не слушай его!

SmilingCactus ＞ Но ведь Тэдзука все равно это не прочитает…

Justdrinkmyjuice ＞ Кстати, Китэ, скинешь рецепт сока?

 

**Дата: 21 ноября**

**Число участников: 5**

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Ну и как это понимать?

Koutei1234 ＞ Что с Тэдзукой?! Отвечай, Атобэ!

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Молчи! Ты так кричал вчера, что спасешь Тэдзуку от Китэ,  а в итоге Моему Величеству опять пришлось все разгребать самому.

Koutei1234 ＞ Я не мог пропустить тренировку по кэндо с дедушкой…

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ И ты все еще продолжаешь на что-то надеяться? С таким-то отношением!

Koutei1234 ＞ И все-таки, что произошло?

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Ха, да понятия не имею! Когда я приехал, то застал Фудзи и Китэ за распитием какой-то мерзкой жидкости.

Hitman_Goya ＞ входит в чат

Hitman_Goya ＞ Это был особый гоя-сок!

SmilingCactus ＞ входит в чат

SmilingCactus ＞ И, кстати, очень вкусный. Еще раз благодарю, Китэ.

Hitman_Goya ＞ Можем как-нибудь повторить.

SmilingCactus ＞ Буду рад. ^^

Justdrinkmyjuice ＞ Фудзи, ты больше не любишь мои соки?

SmilingCactus ＞ Инуи, прости, если это задевает твои чувства.

Koutei1234 ＞ Эй, вы! А как же Тэдзука?!

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Да, отвечайте, куда вы дели Тэдзуку?!

Hitman_Goya ＞ Кажется, я забыл про него…

 

**Дата: 23 ноября**

**Число участников: 4**

Koutei1234 ＞ Я сегодня разговаривал с Рэндзи по поводу Тэдзуки.

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Ну и что, твой дружок сможет нас чем-то удивить?

Koutei1234 ＞ Он сказал, что у него отсутствует подобная информация.

SmilingCactus ＞ Возможно, это означает, что у Тэдзуки действительно никогда не было девушки.

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Это может означать только то, что и Сэйгаку, и Риккаю пора пересмотреть кадровую политику.

Hitman_Goya ＞ Атобэ-кун, а если Инуи-кун и Янаги-кун правы, и у Тэдзуки действительно нет опыта в подобного рода делах?

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Считаешь?

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Что ж, Тэдзука, тогда позволь Моему Величеству преподать тебе твой первый урок по искусству любви!

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Пади ниц перед моим талантом обольщения!

SmilingCactus ＞ Кстати, Атобэ, а сколько у тебя было девушек?

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Что? Это имеет какое-то значение?

SmilingCactus ＞ Нет, мне просто интересно.

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Умоляю тебя, Фудзи, все девушки Токио влюблены в меня!

SmilingCactus ＞ Ну, если не хочешь, можешь не отвечать.

Koutei1234 ＞ Что бы ты ни делал – все обернется прахом, Атобэ Кэйго!

Koutei1234 ＞ Честь сопроводить Тэдзуку в бездну любовных утех должна принадлежать мне!

Hitman_Goya ＞ А что насчет тебя, Санада-кун?

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Давай, Санада, удиви нас!

Koutei1234 набирает сообщение…

Koutei1234 набирает сообщение…

Koutei1234 набирает сообщение…

Koutei1234 ＞ Подобные глупости не должны волновать настоящего мужчину!

Hitman_Goya ＞ Странно, зачем ты тогда тут…

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Ха-ха-ха! Можешь не стараться, я и так вижу все твои слабые места!

Hitman_Goya ＞ Кстати, кто-нибудь уже разработал новый план?

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Не говори глупости, Китэ! Сама судьба сведет нас с Тэдзукой в ближайшее время!

SmilingCactus ＞ Атобэ, ты, кажется, говорил что-то про концерт Бетховена в воскресенье. Ты уже сообщил Тэдзуке?

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Еще нет.

Koutei1234 ＞ Вот только не говори, что ты струсил!

SmilingCactus ＞ Отлично, тогда я приглашу его на фотовыставку.

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Эй, Фудзи, пытаешься перейти мне дорогу?!

SmilingCactus ＞ Ну что ты.

SmilingCactus ＞ Ты ведь только что сам сказал, что еще не пригласил его.

 

**Дата: 25 ноября (пятница)**

**Число участников: 4**

Justdrinkmyjuice ＞ Фудзи здесь?

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Нет.

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Что с Тэдзукой?!

Koutei1234 ＞ Отвечай, Инуи! Что ты сделал с Тэдзукой?!!!

Justdrinkmyjuice ＞ Я – ничего. Я просто хотел сообщить, что видел сегодня, как Фудзи о чем-то разговаривал с Тэдзукой на большой перемене.

Justdrinkmyjuice ＞ Возможно, он хотел пригласить его на фотовыставку.

Hitman_Goya ＞ Ну и как? Ему удалось?

Justdrinkmyjuice ＞ Не знаю. Они поговорили немного, после чего Фудзи быстро покинул класс и ушел в неизвестном направлении. Интересно, что же произошло.

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Ха, похоже, гения Сейгаку постигла неудача!

Koutei1234 ＞ Как и ожидалось от Тэдзуки! Стойкость, присущая истинному воину!

Justdrinkmyjuice ＞ Наверное, Фудзи сильно расстроился.

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Да на что он вообще надеялся?!

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Подарю ему кактус при нашей следующей встрече в знак моего сожаления по поводу его беспомощности!

Hitman_Goya ＞ Теперь ничего не помешает Атобэ-куну пригласить Тэдзуку на концерт.

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Ну хоть в чем-то ты прав, Китэ!

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ До абсолютного счастья остался лишь один телефонный звонок!

Koutei1234 ＞ Не будь излишне самоуверен, Атобэ!

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Сейчас я покажу тебе, как ты ничтожен, Санада!

CharmPointNakiBokuro выходит из чата

Hitman_Goya ＞ А что, если у него и вправду получится?

*прошло полчаса*

Hitman_Goya ＞ Что-то долго его нет.

Koutei1234 ＞ Глупец, ты всерьез считал, что у него получится?!

Justdrinkmyjuice ＞ Если брать во внимание тот факт, что в это воскресенье Тэдзука свободен, а также то, что он любит классику, я мог бы предположить, что у Атобэ получится.

Justdrinkmyjuice ＞ Однако не стоит забывать о том, что слишком серьезные намерения Атобэ и его настырность могут оттолкнуть Тэдзуку.

Justdrinkmyjuice ＞ Я бы мог высчитать процент вероятности, если вам интересно.

Hitman_Goya ＞ Цифры можешь приберечь для своего друга, Инуи-кун.

Hitman_Goya ＞ Кстати, ты уже пробовал делать сок по моему секретному рецепту?

Justdrinkmyjuice ＞ Займусь этим на выходных.

Justdrinkmyjuice ＞ Как раз собирался наведаться в теннисный клуб на следующей неделе - Кайдо спрашивал совета, как лучше научить первогодок соблюдать дисциплину.

*прошел час*

Justdrinkmyjuice ＞ Я тут подумал, а никому из вас не приходила в голову идея, что Тэдзука может вообще не хотеть ни с кем встречаться в ближайшее время?

 

**Дата: 26 ноября**

**Число участников: 4**

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ А что, если Инуи прав и Тэдзука пока просто не готов ощутить на себе всё мое превосходство…

Hitman_Goya ＞ Попытка пригласить Тэдзуку закончилась провалом, Атобэ-кун?

Koutei1234 ＞ И ты планируешь вот так просто сдаться?!

Koutei1234 ＞ Ты ничтожен, Атобэ Кэйго!

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Я просто пытаюсь рассуждать логически, основываясь на фактах.

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Тебе это все равно недоступно, Санада.

Hitman_Goya ＞ Не хочешь рассказать нам, как прошла твоя вчерашняя беседа с Тэдзукой?

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Не твоего ума дело, Китэ.

Justdrinkmyjuice ＞ Мне кажется, Атобэ расстроен.

Koutei1234 набирает сообщение…

Koutei1234 ＞ Что, Атобэ, одна мелкая неудача, и ты уже готов опустить руки?!

Koutei1234 набирает сообщение…

Koutei1234 ＞ Впрочем, генералу разбитой армии лучше не рассуждать о сражениях!

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Замолчи, Санада!

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Даже такая ничтожная неприятность, как отказ Тэдзуки, не способна испортить мне завтрашний день!

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ У меня все еще есть два билета в VIP-ложу, и я могу пригласить туда любого!

Hitman_Goya ＞ Может, мы вернемся к Тэдзуке? Атобэ-кун, чем он мотивировал свой отказ?

Koutei1234 ＞ Не утешай себя, Атобэ!

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Любого, Санада! И ты – не исключение!

Koutei1234 набирает сообщение…

Koutei1234 ＞ Не неси чепуху!

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Что?! Ты мне не веришь?

Koutei1234 ＞ Ты наивен!

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Что, струсил?

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Я был о тебе лучшего мнения, Санада.

Koutei1234 набирает сообщение…

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ О каком завоевании сердца Тэдзуки ты говоришь!

Hitman_Goya ＞ Мне кажется, это – лишнее, Атобэ-кун.

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Ха-ха-ха, мне даже не нужно использовать свой Инсайт, чтобы понять, что Император дрожит от страха перед встречей с Моим Величеством!

Koutei1234 ＞ Чертов Атобэ!

Koutei1234 ＞ Во сколько?! Где?!

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ В Suntory Hall, в 14.00.

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Смотри, если вздумаешь бежать - приеду за тобой в Канагава!

Koutei1234 выходит из чата

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Ха, я же говорил!

CharmPointNakiBokuro ＞ Счастливо оставаться, неудачники!

CharmPointNakiBokuro выходит из чата

Hitman_Goya ＞ Что это было?

SmilingCactus входит в чат

SmilingCactus ＞ Инуи действительно может быть прав…

Hitman_Goya ＞ О, Фудзи-кун. Ты действительно так считаешь?

Justdrinkmyjuice ＞ Фудзи, что произошло вчера между тобой и Тэдзукой?

SmilingCactus ＞ Никто не хочет выпить по чашечке чего-нибудь, скажем, завтра днем?

SmilingCactus ＞ Сок вполне подойдет. ^^

 

Из телефонного разговора:

Алло, Тэдзука?...Да, как я тебе и говорил, мне удалось внедриться в их организацию… Ну естественно, данные – превыше всего… Да, мне кажется, какое-то время они тебя не побеспокоят. … Нет, я не говорил им, что тебя не интересуют никакие отношения. … Взамен?... Ну да, как и было оговорено – миксер самой современной модели. … Да, понял. Буду ждать. Пока.

 

\- Ну что, операция прошла успешно, Доктор?

\- Да, Профессор. В ближайшее время можно будет провести испытание новых образцов.


End file.
